


Unexpected Guests

by Nox (Sheut)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, demons like pokemon too, i should be doing homework oh my god, not so itsy bitsy spidey guardian demon, the demon au noone asked for, timey wimey cockney guardian demon, what happens when demons take liberties with being summoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/pseuds/Nox
Summary: When young witch Efi tries a summoning spell, the results that turn up are... unexpected, to say the least.





	Unexpected Guests

Efi squinted at the lines on the floor, lightly running her finger over the chalk lines as she double checked the pattern against the heavy tome that was propped up by bricks. She gave a short satisfied nod when she completed the circle and stood up, dusting the chalk off her hands before walking over and standing inside a smaller but just as intricate circle.

"Holy frick. Alright. Okay. I'm actually going to do this," she breathed, eyes wide and hands curled into tight fists. She took in a long breath and held it for a heartbeat before slowly exhaling.

"Okay. Um..." heart hammering, she glanced over to the book and began chanting the incantation, the foreign words heavy and loud in the stillness of the small room. She paused ever so slightly, gulping before finishing with the final ingredient necessary - the Name.

A minute passed. Two. Efi fidgeted in her protective circle.

 _Surely something should've come through by now?_ she chewed her lip. _Did she mess up the summoning circle? No, it must have been the Name, it looked too simple, too common - what kind of Name was_ Amélie _anyways?_

She sighed and took a small step towards the edge of the circle before stopping with a slight frown as a curious sensation passed through her, making her hair stand on an end. She looked around, suddenly reluctant to step outside the circle, fear creeping in as the consequences of what she had done slammed home.

In hindsight, it had seemed like a _very_ good idea earlier.

“Okay, it’ll be okay I’ll just… dismiss them once they show up. Yeah. I’m - I’ll be fine. Yeah. It’ll be no--”

A brilliant flash of blue in the middle of the bigger circle accompanied by a _shwump_ sound cut off her nervous rant and she shrank back (albeit carefully - she didn’t want to get eaten by the Demon after all), temporarily blinded by the bright light.

_Oh no._

“‘Ello luv, cavalry’s ‘ere!”

_What_

“Oooh, is that a fifth level pentagram? _Very_ nice,well done too, very secure. I dig the little modification up there by the fire runes, nice tweak.”

Did… did the Demon sound _approving?_ Did she have a _cockney accent??_

“Awful cozy place you’ve got here. Sorry about the delay by the by, Amé - Araneae stepped out for a moment to chase after Sombra and I was supposed to be on duty but,” the voice lowered in volume, almost conspiratorial at this point, “the pizza was _aces_ , y’know? I hope you don’t mind.”

Efi gawked at the she-Demon in the summoning circle who currently had her back to her. She didn’t _look_ like a Demon? At least, there was a conspicuous lack of hellfire or horns or tentacles or claws. In fact, she thought through a daze, she looked surprisingly… human.

“Er…” Efi squeaked, eyes widening when the Demon turned to face her. Big brown eyes were topped off by an unruly mop of brown hair, and… was that a pair of ski goggles?? A small button nose was scrunched up in curiosity, and a big toothed (human) smile directed at her.

“Erm,” she tried again, “no, it’s okay. I er… I wasn’t waiting for too long,” she finished lamely.

“Cheers!” the Demon beamed. “Say, where’s the master? Did they step out? What’d they need?”

“Um. Uh, I summoned you, actually. Well I mean Araneae?”

“ _You did?_ Woah! Ain’t ya a bit young, kid?” the Demon asked incredulously, mouth forming a ‘o’ as she stared at her.

“I’m eleven! I’m old enough!” Efi retorted indignantly with a pout.

“Hey hey, I’m not insultin’, promise.” She held up her hands. “It’s just a very advanced circle for someone so young, yeah? You’ve got talent, kid.”

She grinned once again as she seemed appeased by the apology, and stuck a hand out, being careful to not cross the summoning and binding circle.

“So, what’s your name kid? And how may I help you?”

“I’m Ef-- er. I’m Ella.” Efi flushed, mentally kicking herself for the slip-up.

“Ooo. Hidin’ your Name, eh? Don’t worry kid, not gonna hurt ya.” Her smile fell slightly as Efi shrank back further and she let her hand drop to her side. “Promise. Hey, here. I’ll tell you my Name so that you know I’m serious, alright? You don’t have to tradesies back though - I understand. I’m Lena, nice to meetcha!”

“Um. Hi Lena.”

Lena waved. “Hiya Ella!”

Efi smiled back tentatively. _So far so good?_

“I uh… I thought you’d look a lot more…” she trailed off, gesturing helplessly with both hands.

“Demon-y?” Lena asked with a grin.

“Yeah...”

“Well, I could if you’d like me to. Let’s see here…” there was a flash and Lena was suddenly replaced by a tall column of angrily twisting blue flames. Another flash, and a grotesque half decayed centaur with wicked black spikes on it’s back and blood red eyes stared at her, before being replaced once again by Lena.

“...buuut edgy scare tactics ain’t my style, y’know?” she finished conversationally as though nothing had happened.

Efi stared at her with wide eyes, speechless.

“I leave the edginess up to Sombra and--” Lena trailed off as she noticed the expression on Efi’s face.

“Too much?” she asked sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of her neck.

She nodded mutely, rocking on her feet.

“Hey, why don’tcha sit down? No funny business, scout’s honor.”

She slowly lowered herself, planting her hands against the floor to ground himself. “Do Demons even have Scout Units?”

Lena giggled. “Nah. I just like humans. Very fascinating creatures.”

“Is that why you’re in a human form?” she asked, leaning forward curiously.

“Yup!” she cheerfully answered, “A lot of us take on humanoid forms, y’know? A big pillar of fire isn’t exactly the most inconspicuous of forms to roam about in,” Lena finished with a wink.

“So uh…”

Efi watched Lena cock her head expectantly as she trailed off into silence once more.

“Wanna talk about why ya summoned me here?” she supplied helpfully, sitting down as well.

“Not anymore, I don’t think? But…” she looked at the Demon and gave a little tentative smile. “I could use the company? Is - is that okay?”

Lena’s eyes softened and she gave her a smile.

“Of course, luv. Wanna tell me what’s botherin’ ya?”

“Not- not really?”

She made a soft sound of understanding and scratched her head briefly. “Say, do you play games?”

Efi stared at her in confusion. “Games?”

“Yeah! Like - computer games and the like? It’s been a couple of years since I last got summoned and those are pretty cool - I really liked Mario.”

“I - I play Pokémon?”

“Ooo. Did they make new ones? I think the one I played was… titanium? No, Gold. Have they added new Pokémon since?”

“Yeah. There’s uh eight hundred and two pokemon now.”

Lena let out a low whistle. “Cor, that’s a _lot_.”

“I um, I could show you some?” Efi asked tentatively.

She beamed. “I would _love_ that.”

Efi nodded and stood up. “I’ll have to step out of the circle,” she said with apprehension, “you’re not gonna hurt me?”

Lena shook her head emphatically, brown locks somehow ending up in an even bigger mess. “Never. Pinky Promise.”

* * *

 

Araneae frowned. Lena had been gone for a good five hours - surely she wouldn’t have managed to get into trouble the _one_ time she asked her to cover for her? She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, and sighed.

 _Never can catch a break_ , she thought with no small amount of annoyance, stomping off to where the summoning portal was still open to find her missing demon girlfriend. She let her appearance morph as she walked, turning her eyes red, letting fangs grow in place of her teeth and growing three extra pairs of arms from her back.

She was annoyed, and the human who had been stupid enough to try and test her would be the recipient of her fury.

Araneae grinned toothily and walked through the portal.

* * *

 

“And that one’s Palossand.”

“Awwww it’s like a little house! I like this one, it’s cute.”

“Really?” Efi stared at Lena skeptically.

She giggled. “C’mon, it’s cute! Which one’s your favorite anyways?”

“I like pikaaargh!” Efi scampered backwards out of the binding circle as demonic red flames sprouted at her and Lena’s feet and a terrifying figure with eight arms and multiple glowing red eyes materialized from it. Its mouth opened, sharp black fangs parting and a terrifying layered rumble sounded through the room.

**_“Who dares summon me?”_ **

Efi continued to scramble backwards on her butt, trying to hide herself in the corner of the tiny room.

_Whap_

“Oi.” The apparition paused and looked down at Lena, who had an arm raised was frowning up at it.

“Stop it,” she said, swatting the figure lightly again, “you’re scaring her. Also you’re much too tall for me to kiss like this, go on.”

Eight glowing eyes blinked in confusion before the figure reduced in height, the extra arms and fangs disappearing as it turned to face Lena.

Lena leant up and pressed a tiny kiss at it’s mouth before slinging her arms around it’s waist.

“See? I’m fine. No need to scare the livin’ daylights outta the poor kid.” Lena turned around and beckoned Efi over.

“Amé, this is Ella. Ella, I’d like you to meet Amélie - or as people know her more commonly, Araneae.”

Efi stared in mute terror.

Amélie stared back.

Lena rolled her eyes and poked Amélie in her side. “Apologise, ya dumb spider.”

Amélie frowned at Lena, and then at the Human. “I am sorry,” she began, looking at Efi curiously. “I thought Chronos was in trouble.”

“Chronos? Do you mean Lena?”

Amélie sighed and looked down at Lena, who was suddenly very interested by the spiderwebs on the ceiling.

“Lena.”

“Hi.”

“Tell me you did not.”

“Look, she was scared! And she means no harm, we just spent the past few hours talking about games!” Lena flushed as Amélie glared down at her.

“Erm, it was my fault,” Efi spoke up, feeling a bit braver now that the demon had calmed down. “I uh, I should’ve dismissed her but I wanted some company and - and she was nice so...”

Amélie closed her eyes and and turned her face upwards, before opening them and looking at Efi. She shifted uncomfortably as the unnatural eyes roamed over her form, assessing her. A few tense moments of silence passed before she started speaking again.

“Ella,” she began, “you should be more careful in the future. Not every demon is as… friendly as Lena.”

Efi blushed and looked at the ground. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I just thought this would help.”

“We shall try before we go. Now, why did you summon me?”

Efi toed the ground as tears sprung to her eyes. “Um. There’s some people in my building who are bullying me. They call me mean names and they hit me sometimes...”

A growl made her jump, but to her surprise, it wasn’t Amélie who was growling. Instead, it was Lena, who was wreathed in blue static.

Amélie placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder, seemingly unaffected by the miniature lightning storm. “I see,” she said plainly. She knelt down, coming to eye level with the small girl and made a motion with her hand, a small stuffed toy centaur materializing in front of Efi.

“The time we can stay in the human realm is limited. So, if they ever bother you again - or if you need us - talk to this. We’ll be there.” She hugged Efi lightly. “Meanwhile,” Amélie grinned, the faintest hints of fangs showing, “me and Lena will have some… _words_ with them.”

With that, she disappeared from the room, leaving Efi wide eyed and staring at Lena, who still looked furious, but less so.

Lena smiled at Efi, and the static seemed to dissipate slightly. “It was nice meeting you, Ella. Be in touch, okay? Keep working on your summoning, you’ll make a brilliant summoner one day.”

She nodded, grinning as Lena stuck her tongue out and disappeared in a shower of blue sparks. _I’ll name it Orisa,_ she decided as she cleaned up the room and headed to bed.

Efi slept peacefully that night, the stuffed centaur holding silent guard over her as she dreamt of her two guardian demons.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i should've been doing homework thanks for reading love you byeee


End file.
